


Trooper

by grey853



Category: DUE SOUTH
Genre: Angst, Discussion of animal abuse, Explicit Language, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/grey853
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is upset about a local case of animal abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trooper

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was number 40.  
> "Not guilty plea from man charged with dragging dog behind truck."  
> http://www.cbc.ca/canada/north/story/2007/04/24/whse-dog.html?ref-rss

**Trooper**  
by Grey  
[Grey853@aol.com](mailto:Grey853@aol.com?subject=Trooper)

* * *

Being nuzzled from behind by a sexy Mountie was a great way to wake up and start the day.  Ben's strong, hot hand slid slowly down Ray's side, along his thigh, and then sneaked around to tease his dick.  Shuddering, Ray moaned in pleasure.   "Jesus."

"Good morning, Ray."

Eyes squeezed shut, Ray couldn't answer as Ben's deep, husky whisper set off a wildfire in his crotch.  His body tingled all over as Ben continued to lazily kiss his neck and shoulder while he stroked Ray's dick with a steady, familiar rhythm.  Ray's head swam, dizzy and dazed from the ambush of senses all checking in at once, going from sleep to sexed up in 60 seconds.  It took no time at all for Ben to make him come, Ray grunting his release.  He bucked as his partner nipped his shoulder just enough to leave a mark, but not hard enough to break the skin.

Ben rolled Ray on his back, capturing his mouth, tonguing him deeply before pulling back to show off his smug grin.  He repeated himself.  "Good morning, Ray."

Ray barely managed a breathy, "No complaints here."

"Glad to hear it."

Filled with that the world's a really happy place feeling a guy gets just after coming, Ray smiled and cupped Ben's cheek with his right hand.  "You're the best alarm clock ever." 

Ben leaned in and kissed him again before he answered, "Thank you kindly, Ray.   Now, perhaps you should shower and have breakfast.  I have to leave shortly."

The warm glow evaporated.  "You don't want me to return the favor first?"

As if reading him as fast as one of his service manuals, Ben gave him another deep kiss before he said, "I'll take a rain check.  Tonight perhaps."

Ray nodded, still not happy that Ben wouldn't let him go for it right then and there, but accepting that duty came before hanky-panky in the strange world of Ben's brain.   "Sure, okay.  You get a lunch break, come home, and I'll give you a blowjob to warm you up super quick."

Ben chuckled as he stood up.  "You know I only get thirty minutes for lunch, Ray."

"Which you rarely take."

"Still, I appreciate the offer."

"I guarantee you'd appreciate it more if you ever took me up on it."

"No doubt.  Now, the coffee's ready and I can fix eggs or oatmeal, your choice."

Ray sighed, closed his eyes, and rolled over on his side.  He pulled the covers over his head, muffling his voice.  He sounded like an ungrateful shithead, but he didn't care.  "I'm not hungry."

"Then perhaps you'll do me the honor of keeping me company during my own morning meal."

"We got Smarties?"

"Indeed, we do, Ray.  I replenished our supply just yesterday."

Grudgingly, Ray poked his head out, his hair all spiky and wild.  "Okay.   Let me grab a quick shower first."

Ben smiled approvingly as he patted his shoulder.  "Thank you kindly.   I'll start the oatmeal."  

As soon as Ben left the bedroom, Ray rolled on his back again and stared at the wooden ceiling of their cozy cabin.  It was their third year in Whitehorse after returning from what they called The Great Adventure.  Ben had settled into his posting easier than Ray ever thought possible.  He figured they'd be stationed in an igloo next to the North Pole somewhere.  Instead, they were in Whitehorse, population approximately 28, 000, give or take a caribou here or there, and doing okay, better than okay most days.   Sure, it was still cold enough to freeze a polar bear's ass off in the winter, but at least it was a town and not some lonely iceberg with only seals for neighbors.

Plus, the summer's weren't bad and the people they'd met were mostly friendly with only a few jerks thrown into the mix.  They didn't seem to mind a Mountie shacking up with a Yank, and even though they got a few ribbings now and again, it wasn't serious shit, nothing like the crap they would've gotten at home.  In fact, Whitehorse was nothing like Chicago, which was great most of the time.  When it wasn't so great was when it was 40 below or when Ray had to worry about Ben working the mean streets of Whitehorse without backup.  Ray couldn't be a cop anymore and that sucked, sucked hard.  

Ray threw back the covers, ran a hand through his hair, and took a deep breath.   The coffee smelled like heaven, so despite the chill, he got up to start the day.   It didn't matter that it was late June. It was still only mid-forty until noon when it might hit sixty if they were lucky.  Welcome to the Yukon, Ray Kowalski, the land of wearing thermal underwear even in the summer.   

Ray shook the cobwebs out of his head and got up to take a quick shower.  He wanted Ben to always get a good look at the face of the man he needed to come home to before he marched out to save the world as Corporal Fraser, Mighty Mountie of the Universe.  

* * *

"So, anything big going on today?"  Ben put down his mug of tea and cleared his throat, obviously uneasy with the question.  Frowning, Ray asked, "What?"

"As it happens, I'll be in court for part of this morning.  We're finally presenting our case against Stanley Gostel."

Ray's face heated with anger as he snapped, "It's about fucking time.  It's been months since that son of a bitch nearly killed him."

"He's only been charged, Ray.  We still have to prove the case."

"Which you will.  You've got witnesses and, hell, he even admitted he did it, son of a bitch.  What's to prove?"

"As you know, he's claiming he didn't know he was there."

"He's a damn liar."  Ray leaned in against the table, his weight on his elbows.  "And even if that were true, which I don't believe for a second, it doesn't excuse him for just dumping the poor guy in the freezing cold and fucking leaving him there to die.  Gostel should've made damn sure he got medical attention before he left."

"I agree."

"Bastard needs to have someone tie a rope around his neck and drag his sorry ass a couple of miles, see how he likes it.  Better yet, let me at him.  Bet he'd think twice before pulling that stunt again."

"Calm yourself, Ray.  Thankfully, he didn't die."

"But he was hurt, Ben, hurt bad, hurt the way no dog should ever be hurt by the guy who's supposed to take care of him.  It just isn't right."  

Ray sagged back against his chair, his mind flashing back to the day he'd first seen the husky mix who'd been tied to the back of a truck and dragged by his owner over a mile down the highway in February.  He'd been taking Dief in for his checkup when he saw the canine rushed inside the animal hospital.  A whole team worked frantically to save the dog's life.  There were chunks of raw red skin and big flaps of fur and the poor dog's front paws were completely covered in blood.  Lifeless, except for the pitiful cries, the dog looked like a goner for sure.  What with the shock, blood loss, and hypothermia, it was a miracle he survived.  He'd been such a trooper through all the painful procedures to save him that the vet and shelter people started calling him Trooper in tribute.  

Ben caught the case to help the animal control officer track down the owner.   Meanwhile, Ray became obsessed with nursing the dog back to health. He remembered how he'd had to put his own dog to sleep so many years ago and he still felt guilty about that.  So, he volunteered to work at the shelter where Trooper lived, taking time to rehabilitate not only the physical injuries, but the emotional ones, too.  Trooper got nervous with unexpected or loud sounds and didn't like being touched even though all his physical wounds had healed.  He still didn't wear a collar, but used a harness instead.  Ray took his time, slowly gaining Trooper's trust.  Now he walked the dog easily when few others could.  Working with Trooper made the winter not quite as dark and dreary as it had been the first couple of years.  

Ray suddenly came back to the present, hearing Ben talking to him again.

"What Gostel did was criminal, Ray.  There's no doubt in my mind about that."

"I hope they throw the book at the guy."

"Officer Granger and I will do our best to achieve that goal, Ray, but you know that even in cases of extreme cruelty like this, the sentence never seems to be as substantial as the crime."

"Yeah, I know.  It sucks."

Ben nodded, his eyes gentle and caring.  "I agree.  I think there should be much more punishment involved where there's deliberate cruelty and neglect.   Unfortunately, our hands are tied by the constraints of the law.  The most he'll get if convicted is a fine and restriction of pet ownership for two years."

"A guy like that should never have another dog."

Ben's voice softened.  "Ray, you know there's no guarantee that the judge won't give Trooper back to Gostel."

Ray stood up, pacing the room, his heart racing.  He loved Trooper.  The plan was to adopt the dog as soon as all the legal shit was over.  He already had it set up with the shelter.  He'd finally convinced Ben that Dief needed a buddy, that he needed a companion when Ben and Dief were gone all day making the world safe from bad guys, and that most of all, Trooper needed a good home.  Just the thought of that not happening pissed him off and scared him at the same time.  He couldn't stand to think about Trooper being forced to live with that son of a bitch Gostel.  "You think that will happen, that the judge will be some numbskull that'll make Trooper go back to that asshole?"

"We have a very solid case, Ray.  I feel confident Gostel will be convicted.   However, Judge Blackstone sometimes returns the abused animal to the owner if he feels that the person has been rehabilitated."

"Rehabilitated?  Fuck that!  The guy still doesn't think he did anything wrong."

Ben stood up and wrapped his arms around Ray's waist, bringing  him in closer, their bodies connected from the waist down.  "I promise you, Ray, I'll do my very best to see that doesn't happen.  I think Dr. Malone's testimony about Trooper's condition and the physical evidence we have will convince the judge that the animal has been severely traumatized and that it's not in his best interest to be delivered back to someone like Gostel.  He needs special attention."

"I can do special attention."

"I know, Ray.  You've done a remarkable job with the animal.  Even Diefenbaker's impressed."

"Yeah?"

"Yes.  Trooper's a lucky dog to have you as his champion."

"Thanks."  Ray met Ben's intense eyes and took a deep breath.  If anyone could convince the judge, Ben could do it.  Ray smiled and then kissed Ben passionately before he pulled back far enough to say, "You sure you don't have time for a quick blowjob?"

Ben pursed his lips, his face suddenly pink, obviously wanting to say yes, but still a slave to the job.  "Believe me, I'm sorely tempted."

"You'd be sorely satisfied if you took me up on it."

"Of that I have no doubt, but duty calls and I'll have to hold you to your offer until I return."

Ray nodded and kissed Ben one more time before he left their home to go protect the innocent and kick the ass of those who needed it.

* * *

Sitting on the sofa in front of the fire later that night, Ray rested back against Ben's chest.  He watched as Trooper lay next to Dief on the braided oval rug, the two looking like long lost brothers from the same pack.  While Dief snored, Trooper rested against his newfound friend, calm and on the fast track to dreamland.  Ray whispered, "Looks like he's all settled in."

"Yes."

"I'm glad the judge threw the book at Gostel."

Ben kissed the top of Ray's head.  "Indeed."

"Might not have happened if you hadn't had all that evidence."

"Officer Granger is just as dedicated to the welfare of animals as I am, Ray.   She's an excellent and thorough officer.  We worked together surprisingly well."

"So, she's a good partner, huh?  Better than me?"

"She's different from you, Ray, not better.  In fact, I've been thinking about something and I'd like to ask for your input."

"About what?"

"I was thinking of asking for a permanent assignment as the RMCP liaison officer to the animal control department.  Right now it's a rotating position, but I actually found it quite satisfying."

"And you l like working with Granger, huh?"

Ben hesitated just slightly.  "Yes, Ray, I do."

Ray sat up, starred at Ben with his serious expression, and then grinned.  "I think it's a great idea."

"You do?"

"Yeah.  You know how I hate that it's mostly just you and Dief out there working the streets.  You said this Granger person liked having Dief along, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I think it's a good match.  You can watch each other's backs."

Ben smiled, his voice soft.  "Thank you, Ray.  I have to admit that having worked with you, I've been rather spoiled when it comes to solitary service."

"So, you think the higher ups will agree to making it permanent?"

"They should.  Having such a positive result on this case along with several others indicates that consistent teamwork does seem to improve our conviction rates."

"Works for me."  Ray settled back against Ben's chest again, the muscles strong and solid beneath the flannel shirt.  He'd had a long day working on engines and doing errands while he worried about Trooper's fate.  Tired, but having Ben's arms wrapped around him now made everything feel right somehow, more right than life had ever been.  Almost all the anxiety and tension he'd had in Chicago had disappeared after the first year in Whitehorse.  Ray wasn't sure if that was because he'd found true love with Ben, he was just growing old, or both.  But it didn't matter.  He had what he wanted, a good man and a life he would've never imagined before, but one that was far better than he ever had with Stella. 

With a quick squeeze, Ben whispered, "Perhaps we should emulate Trooper and Diefenbaker and retire early.  It's been rather a long day."

"On one condition."

"Which is?"

"You let me suck your dick until you cry."  Without a word, his face all red, Ben got up, pulled Ray to his feet and they hurried off to the bedroom.  Ray teased, "Thought that would get you moving."

Ben still didn't answer, just broke every Canadian speed record for stripping off and giving Ray an eyeful.  Very soon after, Ray returned the favor and made his Mountie whimper and moan with pleasure.  It was the greatest sound in the world, a sound that made Ray hard and happy, made him proud to be married to a man who loved him like Ben did.

* * *

The End

* * *

 


End file.
